What if Damon
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Damon messes up. How does this affect his relationship with Emily. R


I wanted to say thank you to all who actually liked this story even though i had it in a huge cluster. I have fixed it, mostly because it was annoying me way to much. Anyway just made it a little neater.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

I opened the door walking into my apartment. I looked around waiting to hear some noise but it was completely quiet. I decided to walk around looking for the specific person I was waiting. For the noise that I knew would sooner or later be coming. Then 5 seconds later I heard what I was looking for. I heard a woman's voice laughing joyfully and headed towards it. It was coming from the patio then faintly I heard a **man's voice**in **my apartment.**As I walked towards it I saw Emily and sadly the blinds were covering the other side of the small table that was outside on the patio so I couldn't really see who it was. Getting closer the blinds reveled…**Leo**. Hmm so I'm wasn't really sure how I felt right now mad nah I mean why would I get mad jus cause a man that happened to like **my**Emily was in my apartment laughing with her. Mad just won't be able to describe how I fell right now. I cleared my throat notifying them of my presence. They both turned in my direction, Emily's face lighting up even more which did make me forget my anger just for a while, so I smiled at her. Leo simply went blank

"Hey you finally got here." She said getting up to hug me

"Yea I finally did so when did you guys get here?" 'And more importantly when is he going to leave' I silently asked receiving a glare from Emily unnoticed by Leo and he glared also.

"Actually I was just leaving so Bye Damon Emily." He said smiled at her and nodded towards me as I moved out of the way.

"So what's up?" Just when the door closed Emily walked away from me shacking her heard. "Nothing I guess" I said as I turned around and followed her.

"Was that really needed I mean he was only saying hi."

"Yea, to **MY** Emily." I mumbled trying to make sure she didn't hear it, sadly that didn't seem to be possible because right after I said it she turned around sized me rolled her eyes then kept walking to her destination. Which I realized once we got there that it was upstairs.

Once inside I saw something that was never been and that shouldn't be on **my** **bed**. It was a dark jacket that could only be worn by one guy I could tell because of the axe radiating from it. All the jackets I own happen to have a very famine smell to them because Emily's always wearing them.

"What the hell Emily?" I shouted causing her to turn abruptly around to look at me.

"What" she asked a confused look placed on her face.

"What the hell is Leo's jacket doing here on my bed? How the hell did it get here anyway?" she looked down at the bed where my finger was pointing and simply shrugged it off

" what about.." she froze in mid sentence look at my shirt closely I looked down than back at her. "Is that lip-stick on your shirt?" I

looked again and sure enough there was some lip stick on it. "Yes so." I said indifferently. It was when her eyes widened that I realized what I said.

"I mean it was an accident what about his jacket on my bed." Her face scrunched up as normal when angry and she glared at me.

"His jacket here doesn't mean anything but lip stick tends to speak for itself."

"Lip stick doesn't speak for itself because it doesn't mean anything, Leo on the other hand has been a much bigger problem over the years. What happen did you guys hear me opening the door and run downstairs?"

"Wow the amount of trust you have in me is amazing you know that and the lip stick did you find some dumb blond or something?" She hissed her eyes now filled with a little pain.

"What your mom need money for another crazy stunt so you had to go and get it for her?"

"Ooooo really so did you really need a song passed so badly that you had to sleep with the producer?" She grounded out now much angrier

"What need money for Brain so you had to get it from Leo really why don't you to just get married that way he could get you money for him whenever?" I yelled then immediately noticed my mistake. I knew how sensitive she was on the subject so when I saw her eyes fill with hatred and overflow with tears I suddenly wished I hadn't freaked out so badly.

"Emi…." But even before the words got out of my mouth she had already pushed me aside and ran to the door. Hearing the door slam and a vase crash to the floor I realized how much of an idiot I was. "Shot" I cursed running my hand through my hair.

Running into Kaylie was very scary especially since I haven't seen her for years.

"Wow…..Damon how are you?" she said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh…ah... I've been better how about you?"

"Ah perfectly fine wow so how have you been?"

"You know here and there alive really. So, how about your life and stuff?"

"Oh I've been better"

"Things with Carter ok?"

"Hmmmm yes we've been working at it."

"So how's…." I couldn't find how I could ask. "…Emily doing?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes as though trying to give a message. "She's fine got a great new job and she and Leo have been good." As though trying to remind me of what had already passed.

"and their little boy is one now." She smiled talk about putting salt on a burn much.

"Oh yeah I forgot he's one now right."

"Yup so big…so who are you with."

"oooo just me myself and I." I smiled

"so have I…?"

"Been asked for or mentioned... nope absolutely not, not even a word with a d in it." She smiled. A few minutes passed with simply silence

"Is she happy?" I had to ask I just needed to know I mean I thought of her all the time what ifs always going through my head. Her eyes grew soft looking at me as though hearing the last thought.

"Let her be Damon." She said quietly "she's happy." I heard a small song playing realizing that it was her phone.

"Sorry got to go."

"Yea I understand bye." I said just wanting to be left alone.

She smiled and walked away. As I stand there I think about if she had not left would it have been different would it have been me with her and Leo asking Kaylie how she is. Would it be me who she talked about and no l mentioned in their conversations? All this roomed through my head as I walked to the grocery store.

Another surprise appeared, almost answering my question. I bumped into Emily except not the same way because I saw her but she didn't notice me. I couldn't stop myself so I continued to stare and realized that not much had changed she still had her short hair and was still wearing medium size clothes and her eyes still looked the same when shopping as thought calculating everything with a little wrinkle in her nose.

I than saw Kaylie appear from around the corner and have a small child in her hand the one that I guessed was Emily's. I'm just here thinking if that was me would he have blond hair and blue eyed but her nose and mouth. I than saw Leo pushing the cart.

Smiling as he watched them as I did their friendly conversation. Then he looked up and at that instant I looked straight at him. He smirked and walked up to Emily who was left standing there still looking at the food because Kaylie had left with the little boy. I watched as he snaked his arm around her, fully knowing that I was still there, causing her to look up. She did and he kissed her.

I desperately wanted to punch his little rich boy face right in but knew that would be wrong I had no more rights to do that. It hurt to see that but I knew I couldn't just leave I wanted to know, would she do as she did to me and put her hands behind his head to pull him closer and going through his hair. I thank the heavens when all she did was hold his hand making sure he didn't get any closer, which she use to do to me rarely. I looked at her face only when she pulled away and saw no happiness, not pure happiness anyway showing that she wasn't happy with him.

I turned leaving my cart in the middle if the aisle where I stood. Walking outside I suddenly felt the need to end this life. Yes I did know that she wasn't happy with but I didn't have her. So when I saw the truck speeding down the road I didn't feel a thing as everything went black.

Damon woke with a start and fell off the couch that he was sleeping on ' worst dream ever' he looked around and realized that he was in his house than quickly looked at his left hand and let out a breath of relieve when he saw his wedding band still there.

"Emily." He whispered and realized he fell asleep on the couch while waiting for her. He then jumped out of the blanket that he knew was placed on him by only one person, and ran to his bedroom. Opening the door he allowed a small grin to grace his face as he saw a figure sitting on the bed simply staring outside the window. He looked at the clock as saw that it was only 11 and with the noiseless agility of a mouse with next to the bed closer to her.

He moved to the side and hugged her feeling her tense either from the fact that she was still mad or that she didn't know who it was. He realized it was the foremost pick.

"Look." They both said staring at each other. Emily adjusted herself so that she would be facing him.

"You go first." She said looking down. Damon lifted her chin with his finger.

"Nah, it's cool rocker girls first." She smiled a little breaking the cold air.

" well just to let you know nothing happened with Leo he just came to visit and I gave him a tour because he was thinking that he was better then you and I don't like anyone putting you down but me so I showed him that you have done and lot and this is a beautiful place. When we got here he decided to take off his jacket because he was "hot." She did the air quotations "so yea that was way and I had no right to yell at you for what was on your shirt." She than looked back down.

'I feel stupid.' Damon thought looking at her knowing that he was just way too jealous when it came to Emily. I mean he wasn't going to change but he knows that.

"Yea well my shirt is very questionable it's actually razors. His girlfriend was crying on his shirt earlier and I dropped coffee on my shirt so he let me use his cause I had a quick interview to do and I completely forgot. I would never do that to you." He said looking at her and seeing tears fall down and a smile on her face.

"I know I'm sorry I mean normally I'm not like that it's just that I was talking to Lauren and…" she stopped obviously getting mad at the memory.'God I hate that girl.' Remembering all the things Lauren had already done to try and ruin them.

"I would never do anything that psycho would ever say." Not wanting to hate Lauren more than necessary.

"So forgive me?" she said looking up slyly.

"Only if you forgive me?" he replied

"always." She said as she kissed him sealing the deal.


End file.
